


Beware, Beware, the Dragonborn Comes

by LeilaSecretSmith



Series: Vennesetiid [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Gen, Miraak is very condescending tbh, Miraak sees the Dovahkiin as a sibling, Revised 2017, Still wants to kill her though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6142249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeilaSecretSmith/pseuds/LeilaSecretSmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Soon, he would be free of Apocrypha—and she, too. In some ways, this was a mercy."</p><p>or, Miraak waits atop the Summit of Apocrypha as the last Dragonborn approaches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beware, Beware, the Dragonborn Comes

Miraak stood alone on the summit, hands clasped behind his back as he waited. A sea of writhing, sickly green spread out before him in a weak mockery of his world—a world he would shortly conquer, _without_ Hermaeus Mora. Behind the mask, his lips spread in a satisfied smile.

 _Ah, she comes swiftly,_ he thought with grim delight. Somewhere in the distance, Leila Iron-Bow, the last Dovahkiin, stole her way toward him like a thief in the night.

 _She must think herself so clever, to have gotten this far._ The thought amused him to no end. _Foolish child. I have spent millennia building my strength. Even the vanquisher of Alduin stands no chance against my might._

The voices of Apocrypha whispered all around him, shivering in delight. **_The last Dovahkiin is here,_** they sang in ecstasy. **_Feel her power, feel her strength! The knowledge of a hundred, the knowledge of a thousand! Hail, Leila Iron-Bow of the strong heart! Hail her with great praise!_** The very air seemed to pulse with the ripples of power that came from her soul and the remnants of Alduin contained there. Miraak scowled, irritated by the jubilation.

 _A doom-driven child, forced into destiny. I too could have slain the World-Eater, but my path led to a loftier destiny._ His chin lifted arrogantly.

A powerful shiver disrupted the air, sending a thrill up the ancient Atmoran’s spine. His hold on Sahrotaar shattered, replaced instantly by the Dovahkiin's Thu'um. He closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath.

"She is here," he whispered reverently. _The end has begun_.

"Prepare for battle," he said to his remaining thralls, turning on his heel and walking to the middle of the platform. A single wave of his hand to a nearby island summoned a few Seekers and a Lurker. _A distraction, toys for my little briinah,_ he thought with something like twisted fondness. Soon, the girl would be part of him. Soon, he would be free of Apocrypha—and she, too. In some ways, this was a mercy.

Miraak ran a gloved hand along the pommel of his sword, tracing the end thoughtfully. _I will end her quickly,_ he decided. _She will not suffer this place as I have. Poor, silly child. Did you really think you could defeat me?_

"Beware, beware," he murmured, remembering the popular song that had appeared in Apocrypha's annals far after he had vanished. "...the Dragonborn comes."

**Author's Note:**

> Briinah--Dovahzul for Sister


End file.
